


My Little Pumpkin

by kissmyapplejuice



Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [8]
Category: GabeNath - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gabenath Baby, Gabriel is such a stick in the mud, Gen, Halloween, Post canon, Wordcount: 100-500, pumpkin costume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissmyapplejuice/pseuds/kissmyapplejuice
Summary: No child of his would-be caught dead looking like a pumpkin.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Series: GNBCAAC Halloween Prompts [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975645
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	My Little Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little drabble that I wanted to get down while it was fresh in my mind. I hope you enjoy Gabriel just being a stick in the mud and trying to resist the cuteness.
> 
> Prompt: GabeNath baby in a little pumpkin outfit 
> 
> Disclaimers: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir are not owned by me because alas if they were…Gabenath would have already happened

“No.” Gabriel crosses his arms as he stares at Nathalie with an unamused look.

“Gabriel, please.” Her lip sticking out in a pout as she looks his with big blue eyes. Motherhood had softened her.

“No child of mine is going out in public looking like a pumpkin.” He stands resolute, unwilling to give in to his wife’s demands.

“But look at him.” Nathalie gestures down to the smiling baby, his gums on full display as he swings his cloth pail around. His head topped with a pumpkin stem as he sits in a full jack o’ lantern costume that Marinette had made for him. The sturdy structure covered in a soft orange material with a traditional grin that could rival the one of its wearer.

Gabriel crouches down to stare into his son’s eyes. “Fredric,” he pauses, “you look ridiculous.”

Nathalie slaps Gabriel on the back of the head as she bundles the small boy into her arms. Her hand pushing back his blonde locks, “Don’t you listen to Papa, Fredric,” Nathalie’s gaze quickly falls to her husband in a glare, “you look adorable.”

The older man lets out a huff as he turns away, walking towards his office, but as his wife and youngest son start to leave for the night’s festivities, Gabriel can’t help but look back. Frederic’s blue eyes catch his gray ones, and the little boy’s smile widens as he waves goodbye to his father.

Gabriel waves back. The corners of his mouth turning upward into a soft smile as he watches two of the people he loved most disappear through the door.

Maybe the pumpkin costume wasn’t so ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Drop a comment or a kudo to let me know!
> 
> Love,  
> KMA


End file.
